


Achromatic

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2k17 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU, but kind of different, kind of, you see color when you touch your soulmate, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: He didn't know what he was looking for, though, until he sawhim.





	Achromatic

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This was supposed to be longer, buuuut... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

It was a common joke among Luffy's friends that he would never step foot into a library, and he honestly hadn't intended to do anything of that sort. He had better things to do, actual adventures to find, than reading about them in books. Yet there he was, deep within the cathedral-sized library. It was all thanks to his gut. Luffy was a big fan of following his instincts, so when he was passing by the large building on his way to meet up with Chopper and Usopp for lunch and he felt like he had to go inside, he listened. He didn't know what he was looking for, though, until he saw _him_.

He was a tall man – even taller than Luffy's brothers, but not as tall as Brook or Franky –, putting books away on high shelves, but that's not what caught Luffy's attention. No, this stranger, whoever he was, was surrounded by a seemingly perpetual cloud of grey – literally. Luffy couldn't spot a speck of color on him; he was completely greyscale and the air (or color itself) seemed to ripple around him with every movement he made. The section of floor he was standing on was grey beneath his feet and the books he came into contact with had patches of white on their colorful covers. Luffy decided that he wanted to talk to him.

  


Law had been born with monochromacy – he was completely colorblind. And that didn't bother him too much as a child, but by the age of thirteen, after losing his parents to a car accident, he began his spiral into depression and wished he was normal like his sister, Lami. Unfortunately, he wasn't. He could only associate the idea of “blue” with the smell of the ocean, “green” with the sound of leaves rustling in a breeze, and “orange” with physical pain. He's mostly recovered from his depression, after being to counseling for years (and he still went, just less often), but he still preferred to be left alone, which was why he worked at a library.

“Hello!”

But of course, he had to help the occasional patron looking for specific books. He turned with a book in hand, but his customer-friendly greeting got trapped in his throat as all his senses were overwhelmed. His eyes were properly registering what he was seeing, but his brain sorted it out for him. The taste of strawberries was heavy on his tongue (the boy's shirt was “red”), waves pounded in his ears, (“dark blue” pants), and he could feel sunlight and smell dirt (tan skin and brown eyes). But it wasn't the stimuli he got that stunned him, because that always happened, but Law could see the colors his senses were screaming at him. Somehow this boy, this complete stranger, wasn't black or white or grey, but in full color and it was impossible to describe.

Law hadn't realized that he'd dropped the book until it was offered to him by the boy and when he took it back, he was on the receiving end of a toothy grin.

“My name is Monkey D. Luffy.”

Luffy offered a sunkissed hand and Law accepted it after a brief pause, momentarily taken aback by how warm this chromatic person was, but even more so by how everything suddenly was flooded with colors. Luffy was pleasantly surprised when Law filled with colors; his clothes were black and white, but his skin was tan and his eyes were gold like a sunset.

“Trafalgar Law.”

When they released hands, the grey they previously saw came flooding back, and while Luffy wanted to stay, he did have to go before lunch was over, but he promised himself that he'd be back, especially when he noticed that the grey around Law seemed darker, more turbulent as he left. It wouldn't do for his newest nakama to be swallowed by shadows when Luffy could do something about it. With that thought, he ran off to find Chopper and Usopp, excited, for the first time, to visit a library soon. Wouldn't Sabo be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Alright, a couple things. One: I would like to note that I was hinting at Law having synesthesia. It's probably not super obvious, but since I don't have it myself, I didn't know hoe exactly to describe it. Bear with me, please! Also, this is sort of a Soulmate AU, where you have to be in contact with your soulmate to see color, but it applies more to Law than Luffy. Yeah.**


End file.
